


The Rite of Tranquility

by KokoKitsune



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKitsune/pseuds/KokoKitsune
Summary: This takes place post-Trespasser. If you have not beat the game/played this DLC, spoilers lie ahead.One day in his travels, Solas feels his connection to Lavellan severed. Concerned, he travels back to find out what happened to his beloved.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 25





	The Rite of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-Trespasser. If you have not beat the game/played this DLC, spoilers lie ahead.

The wind rustled the leaves around a man dressed in a tunic and furs. He was lost in his thoughts as he thought back to that fateful day, the last he'd seen _her_. The woman he'd foolishly fallen for.

  
He tended to think about her a lot these days. How was she doing? Was she coping without her arm? A pang of guilt shot through him, but he shook it away. He did it to save her. The mark was consuming her and killing her. He had no regrets.

  
No.. his regrets lie with himself and the way he ended things. His quest to free his people was not fruitful. The orb and mark were his best bet and now he was left blindly following a trail which had gone cold.

  
Months had passed since she'd found him that day. Not that he was surprised, she was always resourceful, bull-headed, and most of all.. foolish like him. She blindly followed a man she thought she could save. She allowed her relationships to deteriorate as she had a blind faith for him.

  
She said he needed saving. She said he wasn't dangerous, there was no way he could betray them. They needed to help him before it was too late. Of course, he had to crush her naive thoughts. He had fooled and tricked them all along. Hah, he really was the Dread Wolf, wasn't he?

  
The elven man felt a self-hatred as he reminisced his past. He was the Elven God of Betrayal, He Who Hunts Alone, the Lord of Tricksters. How could he ever find happiness? The one time he found it, and he had to crush it to dust for his people.

  
What that all for? His people were trapped and there was nothing he could do. Clenching his fist, he sent out an angry blast of air from his body, rustling the trees and plants around him. A few animals darted out from the bushes, running away from him, just like it should be.

  
A large sigh escaped his lips as he continued towards his destination, Skyhold. Over the past few months, he'd been secretly visiting _her_ in the fade while she slept. He watched her and guided her dreams to ensure she was happy. He would never let anything negative happen to her while she was dreaming, travelling. He'd felt the most pain whenever she'd dream about him. She was too good for him.

  
However, a few months ago he'd been unable to locate her in the Fade. He searched and searched during the nights when she would be dreaming. It was concerning to say the least. Why was her connection severed? Was she in danger? Once again his thoughts were corrupted by the thought of her. He needed to check on her, make sure she was okay.

  
A few days later his eyes came upon the grand Skyhold. The place where they built their relationship and closed breaches together. He remembered every small thing traveling with her. He even remembered that stupid demon hiding within the body of a Ram, Lord Woolsley. He would never forget corralling a Druffalo back to its home while avoiding a powerful breach.

  
Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the inevitable beat down he was going to get. It was worth it, knowing that _his vhenan_ was waiting for him. 

  
Moments later, he appeared in the room of his once beloved. His eyes darted about the room before they slowed upon seeing her silhouette on the balcony. She was as small as ever, almost too small if you asked him. 

  
Her silver hair was down for once as he covered her upper back. A quick breath exited him as he called out to her. "I suspect you have questions." He'd meant to be more straightforward in calling for her.

  
Half expecting to be jumped on, when nothing happened he looked back to her figure. She didn't move. She was just... standing there. Once again he called, stepping closer to her, "Vhenan?" 

  
Grabbing her wrist, she slowly turned towards him. His eyes darted across her features as the woman he loved was recognized. 

  
One thing, however, was not the same.

  
A cold chill enveloped his body as he saw the telltale mark of tranquility was newly on her forehead. The sunburst mark mocked him. He couldn't believe his eyes. This, this couldn't be true. His hands cradled her face as he dragged his thumb across it.  
"No... No!" A shout erupted from his core as his once expressive love just stared at him blankly.

  
This has to be a stupid prank. This wasn't real. He didn't want to admit it now made sense why her connection to the Fade was severed. How could this happen? Who could do this to her?

  
Suddenly he heard quick steps stomping up the stone stairs outside her room. The door flew open as Dorian crashed in, panic evident across his features.

  
The mans expression immediately changed as he recognized the elven male. "Solas? What.. What is Andrastes name are you doing here? I cannot... I cannot believe you would _dare_ show your face after everything."

  
Solas was still reeling from the realization that this is real. She really was Tranquil now. Her emotions cut off and her magic gone... the beautiful magic that she treasured from her clan. She had never once used her magic for evil.. How could this happen?!

  
Keeping his love in his grip, he glared sharply at Dorian. "How could this happen? Explain this to me at once!" Dorian took a step back. He'd never seen the usually stoic and calm elf get so angry.

  
Seeing him so angry also set off the human mage. He scoffed before venomously spitting back to him, "Do not take that tone with me. Whose fault do you think this is? This," he motioned towards their beloved Inquisitor.

  
"This is your fault. After she found you last time, the Chantry called for a meeting. They called to question the Inquisitions integrity and if we were really working to save everyone. They called her into question as she had vehemently believed in you. She was adamant that you weren't a bad guy. You needed saving."

  
Dorian stepped closer and you could easily see the exhaustion on his face. This was the face of a man who hadn't slept in days, possibly weeks. "The Chantry was not pleased by this, as you can imagine. Despite her disbanding the Inquisition, they still called for her to be... to be.."

  
Dorian started choking up. He remembers that day. The day they called for her execution. Sure, most would tell him that he's being dramatic. At least she's alive, they say. At least they didn't actually execute her.

  
That's not how the Inquisition saw it. This woman single-handedly lead the Inquisition to glory. She single-handedly tracked Corypheus and took him down. Who knows what would have happened had she not been at the Conclave?

  
Despite knowing what was going to happen, she still played the leader. She reassured them all that it would be okay. Things would get better, even though she may act different, she was still the same person they grew to care for.

  
They had to watch her enter a room a vibrant soul, and leave it, spiritless, dull, listless, however you wanted to describe her.

  
Dorian let out a wry laugh. The night before, she pulled all of her advisors and her party members together to play one last game of Wicked Grace. They had the time of their life, and she gave a fascinating speech afterwards. Of course, she made sure to scold everyone for crying.

  
Solas was getting impatient. He could see Dorian reminiscing and almost couldn't handle it. He didn't care about their last moments together. "How could Cassandra allow this to happen? Isn't she the Divine? Divine Victoria.."

  
Dorian didn't say a word for a few moments. Thinking about Cassandra and how it must tear her up to this day. "The Chantry... they wouldn't listen to her. For once, the Divine didn't have a say. They believed that Cassandra had been.. bewitched. Brainwashed by the Inquisitor. That was the only reason she didn't support the rite. Not because it is completely unethical, no."

  
Dorian clenched his fist and took another step towards the two elves. Before the other could speak, Solas asked, "But why did she disband the Inquisition? She could have easily kept the Inquisition and gone against the Chantry."

  
"She didn't want to. She didn't want to cause more trouble than she already had. She figured that a smaller party would be the best way to track you." Solas turned and looked his love in the eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, so beautiful but blank. They weren't full of that fire anymore. 

  
A small smile graced his face as he remembered her fierceness. He'd watch her run up the stairs to ask Leiliana something, and instead of being smart and using the stairs, she'd shout his name and he'd look up to see her flying towards him.

  
It always scared him because he'd never dealt with someone like _her_ before. But now that was all gone. "Can we save her?" Solas asked quietly, his eyes taking in every feature on her face, trying to remember what it was like so long ago.

  
"Back when we were still tracking Corypheus, Cassandra found out that it was possible to.. to reverse the effects of the Rite. Divine Justinia was also looking into this possibility, so Cassandra is checking her records. There is rumors about someone by the name of.. Shale, I think, knowing the way to reverse it. I've also heard that the Warden traveled with this Shale for a good time. It's something I've been looking into, trying to track. Not easy, let me tell you."

  
Solas turned towards Dorian. "I want to help." The human mage snorted.

  
"What makes you think you deserve to help? I can't believe you'd even as-"

  
"Please. Dorian, I am not just anyone. I am a God. I am.. Fen'Harel. I have connections and powers that you can't think of. Please just let me help. Once she's... normal again, I will leave. Who do you have left here?"

  
Dorian had heard rumors, but he was taken aback by this knowledge. Solas, their stupid egg headed elf was... the Dread Wolf of rumors? How is this even possible? He stuttered out, "W-Well you see. It's me, Cullen, Cole, Cassandra, Leiliana, and Varric. Leiliana has been trying to get in touch with the Hero of Fereldan."

  
"Good. Call a meeting. I cannot let her live like this." Solas squeezed her hand, in which he never once let go of. His gaze was determined.

  
"S...olas..." His name escaped her lips in a whisper. The two men whipped towards her and Solas couldn't help but hoarsely reply.

  
"Vhenan.. Vhenan! I am here." The Inquisitors eyes were glued to the other elf's face. Her eyes welled up with tears as her full body trembled. Solas met her gaze and she suddenly fainted.

  
Dorian dashed forward out of instinct, but Solas had caught her easily. The two put her to bed as the two men descended the stairs. It was time to call for a meeting.

  
_"We must save our precious Inquisitor."_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Oh my gosh. I got really emotional about Dragon Age today and I couldn't help but write this. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to bring life to the search for a cure for Tranquility. It'd probably include my Warden from Origins and possibly my Hawke as well. Let me know if you think I should write one!


End file.
